Horologium
Horologium, "The Clock", is a one of Silver Keys' Celestial Spirit that is owned by Lucy Heartfilia. Appearance Horologium is a tall brown grandfather clock with long, black arms, a glass case, a roman-numeral clock at the center and a small face at the top with slit eyes and a mustache-like mouth. The glass case serves as protection for the one who is inside and Lucy usually uses this to protect herself from the cold. This case prevents anyone outside from hearing what the person inside is saying, so Horologium repeats everything the person inside says and then follows with a "...he/she says." Personality Little is known about his individual personality, as he only repeats what his owners say. It is clear though, that he deeply cares for his owner, and even his owner's friends, as he has a habit of forcefully summoning himself to protect them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 172, Page 8Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 244, Pages 2-5 Synopsis Macao arc Lucy summons Horologium to keep her sheltered on the snowy mountain where Macao Conbolt was last seen. As Horologium speaks for Lucy, he asks Natsu what job Macao came for in the first place. Natsu says it was to defeat a Vulcan. Just then, a Vulcan jumps down, sees Lucy inside Horologium, and carries the two away.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 39-43 The Vulcan eventually brings them to a cave, and he circles around Horologuim and Lucy. The Vulcan walks up to to Stellar Spirit, who then disappears, leaving Lucy unprotected.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 2-4 Daybreak arc On their way back from their misson, Natsu, Lucy and Happy go through a swamp. Lucy summons Horologium to walk through it. Lucy comes out of him after Natsu attacks Gray in a bush.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 4 Galuna Island arc As Happy, Gray, Lucy, and Natsu explore Galuna Island, Lucy hides inside Horologium again. When they run into Angelica, Lucy gets out of Horologium and runs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 27, Pages 8-11 Loke arc Lucy briefly summons Horologium, and all her spirits when she tries to convince the Celestial Spirit King to allow Loke back in the Celestial Spirit World.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 32 Oración Seis arc When Nirvana was being destroyed, Lucy manages to escape under the protection of Horologium. Lucy wonders how is it that he came to her aid and he explained that he passed the gate through his own will because Lucy's Magical power has become greater than before, allowing him to be summoned without her consent.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 67 Edolas arc Lucy explains to Natsu Dragneel that Horologium passed through the gate and hid her away in an alternate dimension, telling her that he had sensed a disturbance in space, when Natsu asked her how she managed to avoid being turned into a giant Lacrima like the rest of Magnolia Town.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 172, Page 18 Tenrou Island arc Horologium saves Wendy from Hades's attempt to cast Katsu. Horologium explains to Lucy, Gray, Natsu and Erza that he was in Automatic Danger Response Mode and detected a dangerous threat. Lucy recalls all the times she was in danger and Horologium didn't help. Horologium apologizes and says the danger was higher than Lucy's previous ones. Horologium lets Wendy go, giving her new clothes. He goes back to the Spirit World after giving everyone one last warning, as he cannot summon himself again. Magic and Abilities Inner Body: He keeps people safe within his clock body and he narrates for those inside him. He can be used in both non-combative and combative situations. Lucy uses him as shelter and transport when traveling in snowy area. In combat, he can protect the person inside him with his hard-wooden body. However, Horologium does not seem to have combative moves. He is also mostly on a time limit whenever he is out and will transport back to the Celestial Spirit World once the time is up, leaving his occupant behind, regardless of any danger they may be in. At the end of the Oración Seis arc when he helped Lucy escape from Nirvana, he explains that he can cure lack of oxygen, bug bites, skin chapping, itchiness and skin spots. He is also able to force-open his Celestial Gate. Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Horologium cannot die, unless he is forced to stay in the Human World somehow.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 7 Automatic Danger Response Mode: Horologium forcefully summons himself when he detects a severe danger about to occur, and shields the person's body in himself. This was used to save Wendy Marvell from Hades's Katsu spell.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 244, Page 3 It is also possible Horologium did this when he saved Lucy from being sucked up by the Anima. Major Battles *[[Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell & Laxus Dreyar vs. Hades|Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia (owner), Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell & Laxus Dreyar vs. Hades]] Trivia *Lucy's quote when summoning him is: "Open, the Gate of the Clock! Horologium!", as seen in the Chapter 2, when she first summons him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 39 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Male